Brown Eyes
by acho0bl3ssU
Summary: This is a song fiction dedicated to Yoh and Anna. It's their memories that i made up of course. Anna is remembering all the good times. The song is Brown Eyes by Destiny's Child. R&R Annoymous counts too!


Author's notes: This is a song fiction of Anna and Yoh with the song brown eyes by Destiny's Child. I wish I owned that song! You all should listen to that song whoever is reading this. Hope you enjoy. Most of the entries are flashbacks and probably never happened but that's the point of FanFiction right? Also it's in Anna's point of view! She's kind of OOC or very.

Disclaimer: Yeah, you people know I don't own anything. Just this story that hopefully I could get a lot of reviews or flames! I want to improve my writing of song fictions. Also the _italic_ words are the lyrics.

_Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remember the first day when you took me out  
we had butterflies although we tried to hide  
and we both had a beautiful night_

Anna POV

How long has it been since we first saw each other? Since the beginning of the Shaman Tournament? Seems like it. I remember the first time we met too. It was so strange but so romantic in a strange way. (Begins flashback now) "Anna please come here for a second." Said Kino-san. I came as fast as my little feet could carry me. "Anna this will be your future fiancée, Yoh." Kino-san said calmly. I was torn and was thinking how could I be married already? I'm only 7 years old. I ran away from Kino-san and Yoh. I stopped in front of a pond, which was behind the house. I collapsed near the side of the pond and heaved heavily and all the while Yoh followed me there. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "It's going to be alright. I don't know if I'll be the best fiancée but I'll try my best to see you smile or be happy." Yoh then grinned his famous well, grin. "Why?" I asked. "I don't like to see the one I love to be sad." Yoh answered. "Don't be a baka! You just met me!" I countered back. "I just have a feeling and my stomach is like doing flip flops." I started to laugh. We both looked up into the sky with the sun setting. (End of flash back)

_The way we held each others hand,  
the way we talked, the way we laughed  
it felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one  
ohhhhhh,_

_I know that he loves me cause told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause its me he trust  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so_

I knew from that point I was loved. Why am I thinking about him today? I hope Yoh never saw me smiling so much like today. He would think I am getting soft and I can't let that happen. We had so much memory together. The day of my 16th birthday was so sweet of him. (Begin flashback here) It was a regular Saturday morning. I woke up and got dressed from my nightgown. However, I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen downstairs. I followed my nose and I was surprised. Before me was almost like a banquet. Rose petals were spread on the table, pancakes was in dish with a syrup side dish, a selection of fruits which I love (I don't know what fruits Anna likes), bacon, eggs, croissants with a variety of spreads, choice of tea, coffee, juice and other food I couldn't figure out because I later found were international food which were cooked by his fellow friends. "Is this for me?" I stared in awe but with an indifferent voice. I don't how I manage that but I made. "Yup! Everyone else will come after my birthday present to you." Yoh said with a sly smile. I never knew he could smile like that. "And that wo----" I was cut off when Yoh put his lips on mine with such elegance that I never knew was possible. "Yes! Food!" Horohoro screamed. Everyone ate and looked at the kissing couple. Meaning us. Yoh and me. The first official kiss we ever had on my 16th birthday. On that day, everyone got me a car. (End of flashback)

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
Remember the first day we had an argument  
we apologized and then we compromised  
and we've haven't argued since  
Remember the first day we stopped playing games  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me  
it felt so good for you to say those words  
cause I felt the same way too

The way we held each other's hands,  
the way we talked, the way we laughed  
it felt so good to fall in love  
and I knew right there and then that you were the one

Yoh's relationship and me wasn't always happy. I remembered the first time we had our first fight. (Begin flashback here) I remembered that day was talking to a friend of mine and he was a guy and needed advice for homework. He then started flirting with me and giving me hints here to there. I told the guy to find someone else but wouldn't stop. He pushed me against the locker and I pushed back harder and knocked him on the floor. I walked away and saw Yoh. He walked past and went to the guy on the floor. He yelled at the jerk and punched him in the face. I stopped him before he could do anymore damage. After school he stared at me with such anger I've never seen before. "Stop it! How dare you stare at me like that!" I said with anger at him. "How dare I stare at you like this? How dare you stop me from beating the crap out of that guy from disrespecting you!" Yoh countered back yelling. "What's that suppose to mean?" (When it is like this "" in this flashback they are yelling at each other) "No one pushes you around!" "He wasn't pushing me around!" "He disrespected you! That's what matters. I love you Anna and no one does that to you!" "… You love me?" "Yes!" "I love you too." "I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. I think I was a little jealous." Yoh started to calm down. "For acting like a jerk and thinking I was even letting that guy boss me around you have to walk home by yourself." Right after I said those words, I was lifted off my feet by Yoh and was carried bridal style in his arms. "What are you doing!" I yelled. "I'm sorry but I don't think I hear anyone." Yoh grinned lazily. "Alright mister that's already triple your training right there." (End of flashback) 

I know that he loves cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trust  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so

I'm so happy, so happy that your in my my life  
and baby now that your apart of me  
you've showed me  
showed me the true meaning of love(the true meaning of love)  
and I know he loves me

After all those years, we finally married. We are excepting our first child in a couple of months. Oh dear, I see my husband's car actually my car but all the same our car. I have to stop smiling this minute. I love my baka Yoh. He showed me how love really truly felt. Our wedding was beautiful with all our friends. They shared our happiness with us. Our friends are going to marry soon and have kids like we are now. I need to stop smiling! He just came through the door.

_  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trust  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so _

"Konichiwa Anna!" I heard my husband yell. I replaced my blissful smile with my regular seldom face. "Hello Yoh. How was your day?" I asked. "It was awful but now you're here I think my day is going to pretty well from here!" Yoh replied with enthusiasm. "Do you love me?" I asked my dear husband suddenly. "Of course I do. I love you with everything I have in my soul." He said seriously and stared directly at me with his brown chocolate eyes and that's when I knew he meant every word he said. "You better." I just replied. He pulled me toward him and placed my lips onto his. It was so soft and comforting.

_  
He looks at me and his brown eyes tell it so _

Author's note: The End everyone! Now everyone R & R! I want to know your opinion right this minute, second, hour… whatever time of day you want to call it!


End file.
